


Rupert Giles' Secret Santa

by EternalRedWolfe



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Christmas fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalRedWolfe/pseuds/EternalRedWolfe
Summary: Set around Christmastime season 2.Giles gets a christmas present from a secret Santa.





	Rupert Giles' Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a series but non of the other character chapters really worked for me like this one did so I figured I'd do a decent short fic than a series of meh chapters. 
> 
> Enjoy

Christmas decorations sporadically occupied the school hallways. Giles could walk down one hallway and be blissfully just another day at Sunnydale High, and then he would round a corner and the hallway of lockers could be anything from a Christmas themed PSA poster to looking like an elf vomited. The staff room was one of the only places that gave him space from the Christmas cheer. In the last few days, the school thrived with Christmas spirit but Giles wondered if it was really Christmas spirit or the prospect of 2 weeks school free. He knew that, for himself, it was the latter. Two weeks of not having to make small talk with - 

"Principal Snyder." Giles tugged the corners of his mouth slightly by way of politeness but he had given up a long time ago gracing the school principal with an actual smile.

"What are you doing here?" 

Giles wondered what it was that caused this man so much suspicion of everyone. "I work here."

"It's the Christmas break. It's not right people being in school after hours, especially during the holidays."

Giles bit back the urge to say you're here. "I have a few tasks to complete before I avail of the holidays."

"Well."

They stood there for longer than was necessary, neither man wanting to say anything to the other but both craving caffeine. Giles would need to make sure the students kept out of his coffee supplies in future to avoid such interactions.

Giles picked up his cup. "Well. Merry Christmas." Giles hurried out of the lounge, checking his surroundings as he walked the hallways, making sure Snyder didn't pop up somewhere else and hoping beyond hope that there was a different member of faculty wandering the halls after hours. But Jenny wasn't here. She had left after the last bell to go meet her coven. She had invited Giles to go with her but more because it made him squirm than because she actually wanted him to come. Though, he would have sat through any discomfort if it meant spending Christmas with her, there was still the cloud of the effects of his past foray into magic over their relationship. Besides, it was only for a week. She would be back before New Year's Eve and they would have sometime together before school started again. 

Giles pushed through the swinging doors to the Library. "Snyder's still here," he announced to the four students 'studying' at the group table, 'and he's surprisingly suspicious of anyone wandering the halls so you might want to head home?"

"What about the demon?" Buffy asked.

"Call me before you go patrolling tonight and I'll let you know anything I find." He said goodbye and wished merry sentiments to Buffy, Willow, Xander and Cordelia as they filed out the back door. 

He waited until the door swung closed behind them before he walked to his office and stopped in the threshold. When he had left to get his coffee there hadn't been a Christmas-paper wrapped cube shaped present on his desk. He rolled his eyes. _My secret Santa. As long as it's not Xander. Or Cordelia._

He tossed the present between his hands a few times, before he sat at his desk and unwrapped the present and opened the box. Inside say a yellow mug, and when Giles pulled it out he blushed, reading the capture, KISS THE LIBRARIAN. 

In the future, Giles will curse Xander everytime Jenny makes him use this cup and mercilessly tease him about it in the process, but he will never learn that moments before he had come back into the library, Willow came rushing out of his office and settled herself back into her seat.


End file.
